Research
by Miss Artemis
Summary: It's like any other day for Jiraiya when he goes to do his research...but when seeing his new muse, he can't help but to feel a little more attached than what is appropriate. JiraiSaku


Research

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto! He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! Enjoy!

**PAIRING: **Sakura x Jiraiya (yeah, yeah, flame all you want: I'll STILL write about them!)

**SUMMARY: **It's like any other day for Jiraiya when he does his "research"…but when he finds out who is his next subject of inspiration is, he can't help but to feel a little bit more attached than he should.

* * *

Jiraiya giggled in old-perverse delight as he scarily caressed his newest and hot off the market **Icha Icha Festival**. _Pretty soon…_he though happily as he walked to his favorite spot in the tree, which just so happens to be hanging over the women's bath,_ pretty soon, these babies will be produced in paperback! Hee hee, then I'll be selling millions! _

Nearly cackling in his fit of exuberance, the Toad Sage walked almost calmly down the nearly deserted sidewalk and towards the bathhouse. His long, spiky white hair gleamed against the mid-afternoon sun, his dark cobalt eyes like dark, precious stones as he casually and almost business-like (almost MATURE), placed the new Icha Icha in his inner robe pocket. After rummaging through the layers of cloth, he drew out an old-fashioned notebook that was equipped with Japanese rice paper, a sumi brush and an ink pallet in hand. A sly and knee-weakening (if women hadn't been offended in the beginning when meeting him and stomping away) grin slid on his slightly aged, but still handsomely roguish face.

_Can't wait to see what today's "research" has to offer me today! _

Bending his knees slightly, Jiraiya expertly jumped into the leaf-filled branches with disturbing silence. Humming with satisfied contentment, Jiraiya skillfully polished the slick brush hairs with the ink that resembled his eyes. Poising the tip of the brush at the rice paper's surface, Jiraiya leaned forward with a lecherous grin that could even make Aphrodite slap him,

"Now, show me the ma –, " the figure he saw made his naturally slanted eyes widen and his mouth hang agape – the paint brush slid from the lack of grip in his hand, " – gic?"

The figure below, that had just entered the momentarily spare empty bath pool, was none other than Haruno Sakura, his colleague's apprentice herself.

The young, beautiful woman of 24 has been, for the last five years, a well-renown kunoichi. She had the medic-skills only rivaled by Tsunade, she had the strength only rivaled by Tsunade, and had the temper only matched by Tsunade. It was rumored that she had inherited the Kuchiyose no Jutsu for the Giant Slug and the rumors have even mentioned her having her own secret jutsu. Of course, they were just rumors, right, nothing to abide by. But as Jiraiya's treacherous eyes scanned the scantily clothed body (despite of the pain he would experience in a possible near-future if Tsunade ever found out that he was peeping on her apprentice); he couldn't help but to believe in the rumors that concerned her body.

His slowly glazing cobalt eyes slowly analyzed the forbidden fruit that was oh so deliciously exposed to him.

The short and clingy bathing towel that all women wear to the baths showed every curve, down from the finely sculptured shoulders, luscious hips and to her long, shapely legs. He watched as her sharp, viridian eyes peered at the water as if suspicious. Almost cautiously like a newborn doe, she tentatively put her foot into the steaming water. The rosette-hair colored woman let out an appreciative moan at the exquisite feeling, goose bumps raced up her legs and shoulders. A small shiver ran up and down her partially exposed back. Jiraiya watched, the sumi brush had finally dropped from his limp hand and down below to clutter silently against the soft patch of grass. His mouth gaped even wider as he saw her nipples harden through the extremely tight towel.

_Heaven have mercy…_

Normally, he never acted like this…well, never to this extent at least. He never got this excited before – believe him, he would know. He always got a cheap thrill from watching women bathe, but never THIS woman.

They never really interacted unless it was just on playful terms that only extended to a world record of three minutes. He would give her a once-in-a-life-time opportunity to be on the front cover of his well-known book, she would deny and call him a pervert before landing a skull-cracking punch on the top of his head and storming away. But not once was he EVER given a chance to see her like this as he was now. She was just as much of a prude as Tsunade was when they were younger – seeing this, seeing her exotically lower herself into the steamy depths, made him see the young woman in a different light.

He shifted uncomfortably on the tree branch.

He watched as she gave a happy sigh, losing herself in the comforting and soothing waters as if it was a full body massage at the spa. The short tendrils of silky hair that managed to touch the liquid surface gave off a shiny hue. The rare strands stuck to the back of her neck, looking strangely seductive and looking as if reaching for her spine. He clutched the branch underneath him as she gently placed her head backwards until all of her hair disappeared underneath the liquid glass. The short, but thick tresses waded within the water like colorful seaweed. Sakura closed her eyes; the flush on her cheeks became more apparent as the steam enveloped her.

"That feels sooooo gooooood…" she moaned happily.

Jiraiya unconsciously leaned forward, unknowing that his metal hitaite could be seen thanks to the sun's rays, making it gleam like a small dwarf star.

From his position, Jiraiya could see a good, healthy amount of cleavage. His mouth nearly watered as the top of her breasts peeped over the small ripples of water. With her sitting on the bottom of the pool, her legs were spread out before her lazily. The small towel slowly and unknowingly slid up her defined thighs.

_Jack pot!_

At this point, he was already halfway leaning out of the tree – it was unmistakable that someone would notice him right on the spot if they glanced his way. But he just couldn't seem to take that into mind as he focused his attention on the lovely specimen beneath him. He admired the soft curve of her cute button nose. His eyes traced over her soft and edible-looking lips, hardening as the tip of her pink tongue licked over the soft cotton-candy bottom lip. His eyes carefully caressed the lining of her long eyelashes, the smoky lashes softly settling on her high cheeks bones.

Those same, smoky lashes slowly fluttered open, showing drowsy and relaxed emerald orbs. The daze within them disappeared all together when spying a man's torso sticking out of the tree above her like a sore thumb. The familiar long spiky hair and gleaming forehead plate gave her one clue as to who it was.

Her mouth gaped open like a shocked fish; her slender fingers pried themselves slowly from her hair. The shock was evident on her face…as well as the rising blush on her cheeks.

Whether it was from anger or from embarrassment, he'll never know. From the moment her eyes opened and spotted him, his own eyes widened in a rare case of fear and dread. Sakura was well known for her explosions. He stood still, not knowing what to do. His brain knew his option (RUN!), but his body just seemed to fail to comply.

He watched with horror as she gained her senses, wrapped her slender arms around her torso (and hiding her delectable globes), screwed her eyes tight, and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"_**PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

The unexpected (but anticipated) outburst shocked the Sannin out of his spot. Giving a yelp, Jiraiya unfortunately leered forward, causing him to slip off his branch. Sakura's furious eyes turned into shock as the man fell from the tree.

"AH!"

"EEK!"

The splash from his fall enveloped the area, soaking the rock-tiled floor. Two heads popped out of the careening waves, spluttering. Sakura coughed violently, trying to spit out the water that entered her mouth – a hand reached up to push her matted bangs from her eyes, discouraging her vision. Jiraiya made disgusted sounds as he copied the woman beside him, raising his arms over the water's surface. He watched with a hangdog expression as his sleeves hung low from his arms, sopping wet. He scowled at the cloth.

Sighing, he dropped his arms, causing more waves around them. Jiraiya and Sakura looked at each other, observing the other's disgruntled appearance.

They broke out laughing.

Sakura glanced at the Toad Sage, admiring his deep baritone chuckles. She placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles. When they quieted down, a silence reigned around them…it suddenly became very awkward. Tension filled the air. Jiraiya gave a nervous gulp (even when stealing another chance to stare at her plump bottom) when she stood before him, hands on the hips. The view before him was very tempting, but that familiar hard-on was cut short by the deadly calm eyes that stared into his own. He felt like a puppy being scolded.

"Were you spying on me?"

Jiraiya laughed nervously, rubbing a hand behind his head – reminding the kunoichi of a certain loud-mouthed blonde ninja,

"Of course not, why would I – "

"Jiraiya…" she growled warningly.

"I-I mean yes."

She stood there for a couple of minutes, staring at him. He sheepishly grinned at her, it was the only thing he could do when being caught red-handed. He watched, however, in confusion when she shook her head with a small, soft smile.

Sakura bent forward until her face was right in front of his. He licked his lips.

She whispered softly,

"You're such a peeping tom, Jiraiya."

He nearly gasped when she sealed her lips feverishly against his own.

Emotions of new coursed through him as the taste, _her _unique taste of vanilla and watermelon, graced his lips. His eyes slowly closed, savoring the feeling as Sakura deepened the kiss – he would allow her to control it, allowing her to set the pace. She was undiscovered territory, a privilege that he was being given willingly – it was certainly new. Tsunade could be watching them and assume that he was playing Genjutsu on the woman (even though Sakura was an expertise in that area) and could kill with her own bare hands…but this feeling, this emotion…he couldn't help himself.

Sakura gave a sigh as she felt his hot tongue trace her bottom lip. Giving him access, both moaned on the tongue-on-tongue contact. Jiraiya wrapped his strong hands around her slim waist, pulling her into his lap. Sakura giggled at the squishing sound when their bodies pressed against each other tightly, the water escaping from between them. Jiraiya chuckled at her, racing his hands up and down her smooth back, losing himself as she raced her fingers through his soft hair, taking it out of the low ponytail it was always in.

Sakura gave a squeak, blush encasing her cheeks as a hand firmly and teasingly groped her right bottom cheek. Jiraiya chuckled at her, his eyes twinkling. A familiar lecherous grin slid on his face, but even Sakura could see the tender look that was laced within it. Giving him a half heart-filled slap on the chest, she rolled her eyes,

"Jiraiya!"

* * *

THE END! XD

I LOVE THIS COUPLE!

Please R&R! I don't accept flames; besides, why read something if you know you're going to hate it? It makes no sense to me.

-Miss Artemis


End file.
